Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle including an auxiliary lamp used to irradiate a region which cannot be irradiated by a head lamp.
Description of the Related Art
When a straddle-type vehicle is driven on a straight road, a region irradiated by a head lamp (region irradiated with light emitted from the head lamp) extends rightward and leftward, in a front region relative to a vehicle body in a travelling direction of the vehicle, and below a horizontal plane. For example, in a case where the straddle-type vehicle turns in a state in which its vehicle body is banked to the left with respect to the travelling direction, the region irradiated by the head lamp is lowered at the left from the perspective of a rider straddling the vehicle body. In other words, the head lamp irradiates a location which is closer to the vehicle body, of a region which is inward with respect to a turning direction in which the vehicle body turns, in the front region relative to the vehicle body. This reduces the irradiation region in a specified range of the region which is inward with respect to the turning direction of the vehicle body. As a solution to this, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-248988 discloses a conventional straddle-type vehicle including a plurality of auxiliary lamps.
In the above conventional straddle-type vehicle, the auxiliary lamp attached to the vehicle body in a higher position is turned on when the degree of the bank angle of the vehicle body increases. A distance from the auxiliary lamp attached to the vehicle body in the higher position to a roll center is greater than that from another auxiliary lamp attached to the vehicle body in a lower position to the roll center. Also, the movement range of the auxiliary lamp attached to the vehicle body in the higher position is greater than that of another auxiliary lamp attached to the vehicle body in the lower position.
In a case where the vehicle body of the above conventional straddle-type vehicle is further banked after the auxiliary lamp placed in a highest position is turned on, the movement range of this auxiliary lamp in a vertical direction increases. For this reason, the region irradiated by this auxiliary lamp is significantly shifted to be close to the vehicle body, in the region which is inward with respect to the turning direction of the vehicle body. As a result, an irradiation region in a specified range of the region which is inward with respect to the turning direction of the vehicle body significantly decreases.